moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.1.2
Gameplay/General: * Wookiee/SBD slap no longer does damage to already knocked down players. * Wookiee Fury balancing: ** Punches in fury now only do as much damage as a regular wookiee punch, but are still faster. ** The amount of fury gained from killing while in fury has been halved. * Force focus is reduced to 1/3 of it's current focus level on each bp draining saber hit received. * smod removetempban can take an IP as an argument in place of a slot number. * The auto updater has been updated to improve the user experience and reliability. * Droideka Shield Level increased to 1000hp. * Fire Grenades now have an alt-fire attack. The detonation of a secondary fire grenade does not do immediate area damage as the primary does, and the flames it makes on the ground ramp up in damage from 0 to full over the course of their first 2 seconds of existence. Models: * Panaka model added for open mode. * Rebel guerrilla model added for open mode. Levels: * Jabba ** Fixed worldspawn (lack of music). ** Updated siege file to fix some typos. ** Updated objective screen layout image. * Republic Assault Cruiser ** Added 15 more seconds on to the time it takes for the bridge door to open to prevent camping. ** Added Crusher flag to the elevators near bridge. (Doors to prevent bugging, as well as elevator) ** Fixed a minor visual bug. ** Fixed shuttle getting blocked while exiting. ** Fixed a triggers facing flag being pointed the wrong direction. ** Fixed some bugged hinting. ** Fixed getting stuck and not killed on falling debris. ** Delayed a script activation to prevent max_gamestate_chars. ** Reduced multiple file names to prevent max_gamestate_chars. ** Reduced delay on elevators ** Raised dmg needed for all destructibles inside the bridge. ** Raised min_players near bridge from 6 to 8. ** Allowed dekas to activate bridge side objective. ** Elevator door to objective, and spawn change do not activate till bridge doors open. * Tatooine ** Added Hinting. ** Made Max Reebos clips more round and accurate. ** Fixed a siege file typo. ** Fixed being able to shoot through a part of the ship. ** Fixed wookies and SBDs not being able to go through the new side route. ** Updated minimap. ** Updated objective images. ** Updated objective screen layout image. * Theed ** Added objective description. ** Added areaportals to help with FPS. ** VIS Stage update. ** Removed spawnflags 2 on models, and clipped them normally. ** Massive brushwork efficiency update. * DOTF ** Broken FA Bug Fixes: * The kata throw can no longer be used to teleport through thin walls. * Fire spots left from fire grenades can no longer burn through closed doors. * Melee blocking and using the flame thrower now correctly count as walking. * Detection of the master server being down has been fixed. * Weapons now correctly remember their weapon mode across weapon switches. * Tempban has been fixed. * Some melee kata breaks have been fixed. * An exploit that allowed arbitrary bans to be created by a remote attacker has been fixed.